Dirt Nap Time
Dirt Nap Time is the seventh episode of Season 3 and the 39th episode of the series overall. The episode premiered on May 16th, 2017 and had 0.86 million viewers. Plot When Liv and Clive work together to solve the murder of a very charming, but womanizing, preschool teacher, things get interesting when they bring his jealous girlfriend Piper in for questioning. Meanwhile, Peyton is assigned a very interesting case. Lastly, Blaine finds himself in a bad situation. Rahul Kohli also stars.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20170428cw01/ Cast 'Series Regulars' *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Ravi Chakrabarti *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *Aly Michalka as Peyton Charles 'Guest Starring' *Shenae Grimes-Beech as Piper 'Co-Starring' *Tongayi Chirisa as Justin Bell *Haley Strode as Macy *Bryce Hodgson as Don E. *Jovanna Burke as Eleanor *Ryan McDonell as Jamie Brennan *Carrie Ann Fleming as Candy Baker Zombie Traits/Skills Liv *'Jamie Brennan' - Cheery and optimistic Brain Food *Liv eats Jamie Brennan's brains in the form of PB&J pinwheels; Peanut butter & jelly pinwheels recipe/preparation: Liv prepares a PB&J (peanut butter and jelly) sandwich. She puts 5 pieces of Jamie Brennan's brain on the peanut butter side and closes the sandwich. She cuts off the crusts, flattens the sandwich, rolls the sandwich up, then cuts the roll into 5 pieces into 'pinwheels'. She places the pinwheels onto a plate, puts a touch of jelly in the middle of the plate, separating the pieces in a ratio of 2 : 3 to make it look like a 'happy face'. *''Blaine's brain delivery business:'' Blaine, working with Candy, slices pieces of a brain like bread and puts it into a small plastic take-out container that already has a few slices in it. He passes the container to Candy, who garnishes it with parsley and a small orange bell pepper. She closes the container and puts it to one side, we then see other containers with the same thing and a bowl full of orange peppers on the other side. Body Count Jamie Brennan *Cause of Death: 14 nails to the head (forehead) Comic Panel Titles *YOU CAN’T HANDLE THE TRUTH *ONE HIT WONDER *HIT THE NAIL ON THE HEAD *RACK ‘N’ MY BRAIN *SCRATCH AND STIFFS *A DECORATED OFFICER *PRIVATE EYE, WE’RE WATCHING YOU Title Meaning *'Dirt Nap Time' - The title paraphrases the saying, taking a dirt nap, which means, being dead (which is exactly what happens to Jamie Brennan), while also hinting at the episodes main setting being a preschool (where children commonly take naps at nap time). Soundtrack TBA Trivia * In this episode, we find out that Liv can get her visions to come back after she's had them. This is shown when Clive asks her if there was any chance that the number plate on the car that pulled off in her vision had "STD 36" on it, we see her remember as the vision comes back and we see the number plate say "STD 36". Gallery 307 (1).jpg 307 (2).jpg 307 (3).jpg 307 (4).jpg 307 (5).jpg 307 (6).jpg 307 (7).jpg 307 (8).jpg 307 (9).jpg 307 (10).jpg 307 (11).jpg 307 (12).jpg Promotional videos References Category:Season 3 Episodes